Annisgwyl
by DrBru
Summary: When a piece of alien tech affects a young Scottish girls life, it's up to Torchwood to save her. Rated M for later chapters.


Authors Note: This is a bit of brain crack I have had for a little while and I finally decided to give in and write it. Never written a story as long as this one plans to be and this is also my first fanfic so please bear with me. Right now I plan to have a little of everyone in this story but it will focus on a young girl, Ianto and Jack. I'm not as familiar with Torchwood as I would like to be so feel free to point out any mistakes I make and if anyone is interested in being my beta let me know in a comment and we can exchange emails. I hope (fingers crossed) to put up a chapter about once a week, maybe more if I can make it. Reviews would be great and I hope that people enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy getting it out of my head once and for all. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

Jack sighed as he put down the phone and rubbed his calloused hand across his face. He had just got off the phone with Torchwood Glasgow who had been receiving worrying amounts of alien artifacts and visitors suggesting that something was attracting them to the area. Jack stood up and walked over to the door where he popped his head out.  
"Meeting in the boardroom in ten, guys. Ianto," the young archivist looked up from beside Toshiko's desk where he had been listening to her explain their latest piece of rift debris which had turned out to be some sort of communicator from the 34th century, " Any chance of coffee?"  
"Of course, sir, I'll bring it up to the boardroom," he dutifully replied. Ianto placed a hand on Toshiko's shoulder, thanking her for taking her time to explain the communicator before heading to the kitchen area. Tosh always took the time to explain any of the more advanced pieces of technology that fell through the rift if Ianto asked and he appreciated it to no end. She seemed determined to make sure that he wouldn't fade into the background again. Ianto smiled at this thought as he prepared the coffee for the team. 10 minutes later Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Jack were gathered around the table in the boardroom waiting for their Tea Boy. All heads whipped round at the sound of the door to see Ianto walking in with a tray holding the coffees for the team. Their faces all visibly brightened at the arrival of what can only be described as the most amazing, delicious coffee any of them had ever tasted, not to mention their much needed caffeine fix as their hectic week started to catch up with them. After the coffees were handed out and Ianto had sat down Jack stood up to begin the meeting.  
"Ok, just had a call from Glasgow, there has been way too much activity up there and Archie can't seem to work out why. Tosh, I want you to take a look at that as soon as we're done here."  
"No problem, any idea what I should be looking for?" the tech replied with her usual enthusiasm.  
"Not a clue, try doing a scan for any rift or vortex radiation and a scan for anything emitting radio frequencies that shouldn't. There could be a time hole or some sort of beacon that has been activated drawing things in towards the area," Tosh nodded to Jack as she typed in the information to her PDA before looking back at him to carry on, "Until then Archie needs a hand dealing with all the extra visitors and alien artifacts which means he needs a couple of field agents. You guys know what he's like with UNIT and he is refusing to accept help from them. I did convince him to ask Martha to help but he wouldn't budge when I tried to get him to ask for another UNIT agent so one of us has to go up to Scotland until the reason behind the extra activity can be found and dealt with." Jack looked around at his team who had all apparently found something more interesting to look at, Tosh was typing into her PDA, Owen was looking at the pencil he was playing with and Gwen was playing with her hair. Only Ianto continued to look at Jack as he lifted his coffee to his lips to take a deep drink. Jack sighed, "I can't go up because I need to stay so that I can look after the Rift at night. Tosh, I need you to monitor activity in Scotland so you can't go. Owen, I still need you to identify a cure for that Weevil virus going around, I'm getting fed up of having to go and collect bodies from all over the city and Gwen, I doubt you or Rhys will be too happy with you leaving for any length of time so Ianto," at this point Jack looked down at his young lover, the rest of team having evidently relaxed after realising that they were not going to have to go up to Scotland, " How do you fancy some more field work?". Ianto was surprised but pleased to have been asked to go, Jack had been taking him out into the field a lot more recently but this would be a whole new kind of responsibility.  
"Sounds good, sir, when do I leave?"


End file.
